Alma rota en tres trozos
by Cris Snape
Summary: Es un día trascendente para el mundo mágico y Druella Black escucha las noticias en la vieja radio que le regaló su esposo Cygnus. Para el reto "Día de las Madres" del foro "The Ruins".


**ALMA ROTA EN TRES TROZOS**

**Por Cris Snape**

_**Disclaimer: **__Jotaká se inventó el Potterverso. Yo no gano nada escribiendo esto._

_Esta historia participa en el reto __**"Día de las Madres"**__ del foro __**"The Ruins"**__. Me ha tocado escribir sobre Druella Black, pero antes de entrar en materia quiero hacer una aclaración._

_En el libro, Sirius afirma ser el último Black que sigue con vida. Dada esa afirmación, podríamos suponer que Druella está muerta, pero para escribir esta historia he dado por hecho que el bueno de Canuto se refiere únicamente a aquellos brujos que han nacido con el apellido Black y que tienen derecho a heredar Grimmauld Place. Druella, aunque es una Black gracias a su matrimonio con Cygnus, es en realidad una Rosier. Y por eso voy a escribir todo lo que viene a partir de esta línea._

* * *

_**Bellatrix**_

La mañana del cuatro de mayo de mil novecientos noventa y ocho, Druella Black está sentada en el pequeño porche del jardín trasero de su casita de Gales, envuelta en un chal negro y con ambas manos rodeando una humeante taza de té caliente. Cuenta con la única compañía de Dumby, su leal elfo doméstico, y la radio mágica que Cygnus le regalara en su primer aniversario de boda. Hace frío y está empezando a llover, pero Druella no mueve un músculo. Tiene los ojos clavados en su rosal favorito y el corazón en vilo mientras escucha las últimas noticias procedentes del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

Decir que esa noche ha dormido algo sería mentir descaradamente. Druella, que adora vivir tranquila y alejada del resto del mundo, ha estado muy preocupada durante las últimas horas. Ha vivido los suficientes años como para saber que los acontecimientos de las últimas horas marcarán un antes y un después en el mundo mágico y se da cuenta de que el destino de sus hijas está en juego. Y ha rezado y rezado para que el Señor Tenebroso resulte vencedor y, junto a él, Bella y Cissy, pero después de todo lo que ha oído sabe que nadie ha escuchado sus plegarias. Las noticias son muy confusas aún, pero Druella Black tiene una cosa clara: lord Voldemort ha sido derrotado y, con él, el resto de sus fieles servidores.

Druella cierra los ojos y murmura unas palabras. _"Por favor, que estén bien. Que hayan huido. Que no estén muertas. Que no se las lleven a Azkaban. Por favor. Por favor". _Y aunque lo repite una y otra vez, sabe que al menos una de ellas no está a salvo. Ignora si a esas alturas su querida Bella estará muerta o si habrá sido apresada por el bando vencedor, pero sabe que su primogénita no ha huido porque no está en su naturaleza.

_¡Oh, Bellatrix. Mi pequeña Bella!_ Druella la recuerda de niña, enérgica y decidida, siempre dispuesta a todo para salirse con la suya, capaz de enfrentarse a la mismísima tía Walburga con tal de no ceder en sus objetivos. Una niña fibrosa y no muy alta, de rebelde pelo oscuro y con un genio de los mil demonios. Una Black de los pies a la cabeza desde el mismo momento de su nacimiento. Cygnus siempre estuvo muy orgulloso de ella y su mujer se alegra de que no la hubiera visto aquel día, cuando se la llevaron a Azkaban. O, peor aún, cuando regresó de allí.

Druella Black se estremece. Había dolido saber que su pobre Bella se consumiría en aquel lugar. Y dolió aún más cuando esos malditos malnacidos del Ministerio de Magia le prohibieron ir a verla. ¡Oh! ¡Y cuánto se alegró cuando Crouch murió! O, mejor aún, cuánto disfrutó cuando tuvo ocasión de contemplar el antiguo ojo mágico de Alastor Moody. Ojalá se pudriera en el infierno del que nunca debió salir. Él y sus camaradas, siempre utilizando el mismo discurso, proclamándose defensores de la libertad y de los inocentes. Acusando a su hija de ser un monstruo. _"A mi pobre Bella"_.

A Druella le hubiera gustado alegrarse un poco más cuando la tuvo nuevamente frente a sí, pero el impacto de ver en qué se había convertido su preciosa hija la dejó sin habla. Y Bella la había mirado a través de sus párpados caídos, herencia directa de su sangre Rosier, y se había reído mientras aseguraba que también estaba contenta de verla. Después de ese día apenas si se habían visto más de media docena de veces, pero Druella Black se sentía feliz porque sabía que su hija estaba feliz.

¿Cómo no estarlo? El Señor Tenebroso poco a poco se fue haciendo con el control del mundo mágico y Bella estuvo en todo momento junto a él. Su más leal vasalla, la mortífaga destinada a ocupar un puesto de honor en la nueva sociedad naciente. Saber todo aquello supuso un gran honor para su madre pero, ¿y ahora? Si lord Voldemort está muerto, ¿qué destino le espera a su mano derecha, la mujer que siempre estuvo a su lado, apoyándole a pesar de los pesares?

—_Nos acaba de llegar una nueva lista de bajas._

Druella procura imaginarse el rostro del locutor de radio. Seguramente sea un hombre joven, de no más de treinta años. A esas alturas de la mañana debe estar rojo como un tomate y sudoroso, tan nervioso y confundido como los demás. Sus crónicas dejan patente que su trabajo tiene mucho de improvisación y la bruja le escucha, ansiosa por oír todos los nombres de los muertos y esperando de todo corazón no tener que escuchar ninguno que le resulte ni mínimamente familiar.

Sus deseos no se cumplen. Tras mencionar a una docena de alumnos de Hogwarts, el locutor pronuncia dos nombres con desprecio.

—_Los mortífagos Bellatrix y Rodolphus Lestrange…_

Druella no escucha nada más. Sus peores temores se acaban de ver confirmados y no le extraña nada. _¡Mi pobre Bella!_, y el sollozo se le escapa de entre los labios sin que pueda hacer nada para contenerlo. Le alegra estar sola porque de esa manera no tiene que soportar las miradas de los demás. Llorar en público es indigno. Hacerlo en la intimidad es prácticamente una obligación.

Durante un largo minuto su mente se llena de imágenes de Bellatrix. De niña vivaracha a mujer decidida. De adolescente comprometida a sierva fiel del mago más grande de todos los tiempos. Druella deja que su alma se rasgue de lado a lado y, aunque siente las cálidas lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas, no hace nada por detenerlas. Y entonces, mientras vacía su dolor y grita en susurros su impotencia, escucha un nuevo nombre.

—_Remus Lupin y Nymphadora Tonks._

La angustia cesa y da lugar a un sentimiento que Druella no consigue descifrar por completo. Algo le aprieta fuertemente el corazón y no sabe qué es. Ira, decepción, lástima, dolor, alegría. Nymphadora Tonks es la única hija de la _otra_, ésa que se fue tanto tiempo atrás, que traicionó a su familia y a su sangre mágica y cuyo nombre la mismísima Druella borró del tapiz de los Black. Y lo hizo con gusto, consciente de que era lo que esa _otra_ se merecía.

Al final, la confusión la lleva a soltar una carcajada. Resulta irónico pero es real. Esa _otra_ y ella tienen algo en común, algo que va más allá de la sangre y la herencia familiar. Las dos han perdido una hija al mismo tiempo.

* * *

_**Narcissa**_

Cissy se ha instalado en su casa esa misma mañana. Su mansión ha sido tomada por los aurores, su marido está en una de las celdas del Ministerio y, aunque Narcissa ha gritado hasta la extenuación que él es inocente, Draco le hace compañía a su padre. Druella supone que más de un bastardo se habrá quedado con las ganas de apresar también a Cissy, pero ella no tiene la marca tenebrosa y, lo que es más importante, el mismísimo Harry Potter habló a su favor el día anterior, en mitad de una gran confusión y dejando a todo el mundo con la boca abierta.

—Le ayudé en el bosque —Dice mientras se lleva la taza de té a los labios y bebe a sorbos—. Tiene que interceder por Draco. Me lo debe.

Druella se dice que ella se arrancaría la lengua y los ojos antes de aceptar la ayuda de Potter, pero las prioridades de Narcissa no son defender el orgullo familiar y la pureza de sangre. Lo que su hija pequeña quiere es tener a Draco a su lado y, a pesar de que la anciana bruja actuaría de otra forma, la comprende. Después de perder a su pequeña Bella, se cree capaz de casi todo con tal de mantener a Cissy a su lado.

—¿Te han dicho ya cuándo te devolverán la casa? —Cambia de tema porque no quiere ponerse sentimental. Narcissa aprieta los labios y niega con la cabeza.

—Los aurores están investigando.

—Pues es tu casa. No tienen derecho a echarte de allí.

Narcissa la mira como si quisiera decirle cientos de cosas, pero se muerde la lengua y bebe un poco más de té. Druella siempre se ha enorgullecido de lo hermosa y elegante que es su hija. De niña parecía una de esas preciosas muñequitas de porcelana. Se había asegurado de educarla como a toda una dama y Cissy nunca le ha dado motivos para sentirse decepcionada. Nadie mejor que ella para ser la señora Malfoy. Regia y distinguida. Perfecta. Y aunque ahora el nombre de su marido no valga gran cosa, Narcissa nunca perderá su distinción.

—Malfoy Manor ha sido el cuartel general del Señor Tenebroso durante los últimos meses —Narcissa habla con calma, como si el hecho de perder su hogar no le pareciera demasiado importante—. No espero que me sea devuelta a corto plazo. Querrán asegurarse de erradicar toda la magia oscura que palpita en su interior.

Druella ve a su hija estremecerse y supone, acertadamente, que ella en realidad prefiere que sean los aurores los que se libren del aura negra dejada por lord Voldemort. Los que liberen a los prisioneros torturados durante meses. Los que desentierren los cuerpos del jardín. Los que conviertan en ceniza los ropajes de ese monstruoso mestizo y todo aquello que alguna vez entró en contacto con su piel.

Druella se dispone a aconsejarle que debe insistir en que aceleren las investigaciones todo lo posible cuando la lechuza oficial del Ministerio de Magia surca el cielo galés y se posa justo frente a ellas, en la barandilla de madera del porche. Cissy da un bote y prácticamente se arroja sobre el ave, pero es Druella la que intercepta la carta. Sin mediar palabra, espanta a la lechuza y lee el mensaje. Y aunque su ceño se arrugue levemente, en realidad se siente aliviada.

—La carta es para mí —Afirma mientras le tiende el documento a su hija—. Dicen que puedo llevarme el cuerpo de Bella cuando quiera.

El silencio que sigue a esas palabras es denso, pesado. Narcissa lee la misiva y, aunque los ojos se le llenan de lágrimas, no mueve un músculo. Aún no han hablado sobre Bella y Druella sospecha que el antiguo amor fraternal que Cissy sentía hacia su hermana mayor se ha extinguido un poco. Pero no le importa mientras se pone en pie y se enreda el chal negro en el cuello. Hace frío y otra vez está lloviendo.

—Quiero acabar con esto cuanto antes. Volaré hasta Londres esta misma mañana. ¿Me acompañas?

—No creo que sea aconsejable que vuelva al Ministerio justo ahora.

Aunque no lo dice, Narcissa no quiere ir a recoger a su hermana. Druella ignora lo que ha ocurrido entre ambas durante los últimos meses, pero supone que tiene algo que ver con Draco. Y ese chico es lo más importante para Cissy. Más importante que Bella y su enérgica defensa de los ideales de lord Voldemort.

—Intentaré que me dejen traer a Rodolphus —Dice sin hacer caso del comentario desganado Narcissa—. A tu hermana le hubiera gustado estar enterrada junto a él.

—Es posible que sus tíos reclamen el cadáver. Tal vez quieran que descanse en la cripta de los Lestrange, junto a sus padres.

—De todas formas lo intentaré. Rodolphus y Bella siempre fueron un matrimonio muy unido.

Narcissa alza una ceja y vuelve a su té. Druella sabe que Bellatrix no se casó enamorada y que a quién siempre amó con pasión ciega fue al Señor Tenebroso. Pero también sabe que su matrimonio con Rodolphus funcionó, que siempre habían seguido el mismo camino y que formaron una unidad perfecta. Lo normal es aspirar a que sus cuerpos reposen juntos por siempre, no consentir que queden separados por millares de kilómetros de distancia.

—¿Qué clase de ceremonia quiere preparar, madre? Podría ayudarle a organizar todo.

Druella sonríe internamente. Ahí está la Cissy que ella educó, capaz de tomar las riendas de cualquier situación por terrible que fuera. Con su marido y su hijo a punto de ir a prisión, con su hermana mayor muerta y sin un techo bajo el que vivir, aún es capaz de comportarse con gran eficiencia.

—Dadas las circunstancias, mucho me temo que tendremos que conformarnos con algo sencillo. No creo que haya mucha gente que desee venir al entierro, aunque tal vez Oswald Bulstrode quiera oficiar el ritual.

—Le escribiré una carta ahora mismo.

—Muchas gracias, Cissy. Si me disculpas.

Druella se adecenta un poco e inicia el vuelo hacia Londres. Mientras surca el viento de camino a la capital británica, se siente orgullosa de Narcissa. Aparentemente siempre fue la más frágil de sus hijas, pero ha quedado ampliamente demostrado que realmente es la más fuerte, que su espíritu es inquebrantable y que es capaz de levantarse del suelo incluso bajo las condiciones más adversas. Es toda una dama y Druella se alegra de tenerla en casa, pero también duele porque en realidad Cissy no es tan fuerte, porque está destrozada sin saber qué será de su familia y porque lo que más desea en el mundo es tener de vuelta a Draco. Cuando la mira, el alma de Druella Black se rompe un poco más y duda. Porque Narcissa Malfoy es una gran señora, pero no es de piedra y corre serio peligro de partirse en mil pedazos.

* * *

_**Andrómeda **_

Cinco personas asisten al entierro de Bellatrix y Rodolphus Lestrange. Los tíos paternos de Rodolphus, el único hijo soltero de éstos y Narcissa y Druella. Después de una discusión un tanto acalorada, Druella ha aceptado dar sepultura a Bella en la cripta de los Lestrange. Y lo ha hecho por mero interés.

Los centenarios señores Nott fueron los primeros en enterrar el cuerpo de su hijo. Lo hicieron en el cementerio mágico de Londres, demasiado rotos como para preocuparse por la discreción. Al día siguiente, el cadáver de Timotheus Nott fue encontrado en pleno Callejón Diagón, horriblemente profanado y mutilado.

Druella no quiere eso para su hija. Sabe que la cripta de los Lestrange es un lugar mucho más seguro porque está dentro de los terrenos de su inmensa mansión escocesa. Sabe que los hechizos de protección que rodean la propiedad son casi tan fuertes como los de Malfoy Manor y sólo por eso ha accedido a realizar ese sacrificio. Los Lestrange le han prometido que tendrá libertad absoluta para visitar la tumba y Druella, aunque apenas puede sostenerse en pie, sabe que ha tomado la decisión correcta.

Cuando Oswald Bulstrode pronuncia el hechizo y los ataúdes con los cuerpos de Bella y Rodolphus quedan sepultados bajo tierra, Druella siente que odia a Molly Weasley más que nunca. Ella mató a su niña. Ella y sólo ella. Le alegra enormemente saber que ha recibido su merecido castigo al perder a uno de sus hijos y se regocija al imaginarla llorando frente otra tumba, muy lejos de allí. Siente deseos de ir a por ella y arrebatarle la vida al resto de engendros pelirrojos que aún le quedan, pero puede sentir el brazo de Narcissa aferrado al suyo y respira hondo dos veces para tranquilizarse.

Pero no lo consigue y cuando las alarmas mágicas de los Lestrange advierten de que hay un intruso junto a las barreras de protección, Druella da un respingo y teme que alguien venga a estropearles el funeral. Aunque sólo lo teme durante un instante, porque entonces se da cuenta de que necesita desahogar toda esa ira contra alguien y desea que vengan a fastidiar.

—Amo —Murmura el elfo de los Lestrange cuando se aparece frente a ellos, estirándose de las orejas y prácticamente tocando el suelo con la punta de la nariz—. Una señora bruja exige que la dejen pasar. Dice que es Andrómeda Tonks, amo. Señor.

Druella se envara. ¿Qué hace _esa_ allí? Indudablemente ha perdido cualquier resquicio de educación que pudiera conservar, interrumpiendo una ceremonia tan íntima. Atreviéndose a presentarse con el apellido de ese asqueroso sangresucia.

—Dice que no se irá hasta hablar con la señora Black, amo. Señor.

El viejo Lestrange frunce el ceño. Druella sabe que únicamente ha reclamado el cadáver de su sobrino por obligación. Rodolphus nunca se llevó bien con ellos. Demasiado liberales para cualquier mago con dos dedos de frente.

—¿Deberíamos haberla invitado al funeral, señora Black?

Lestrange suena ciertamente irónico. Druella aprieta dientes y puños y alza el mentón procurando imitar las maneras de su querido Cygnus. No va a consentir que nadie estropee ese momento tan triste y especial. Y mucho menos esa _otra._

—No se preocupe, señor. Iré a pedirle que se vaya.

Y Druella camina con la espalda erguida hasta el lugar que le señala el elfo doméstico. Justo allí está Andrómeda Tonks, la que un día fue su hija y la traicionó de la peor manera posible.

Hace años que no la ve. Le hubiera gustado decir que desde el mismo momento que decidió fugarse de casa, pero sería mentira. Al principio la veía bastante a menudo, paseando de la mano del sangresucia Tonks y volviéndole la cara cuando se cruzaban por la calle. En esos tiempos, Druella estaba tan furiosa con ella que bien podría haberla estrangulado con sus propias manos. La vergüenza la acompañaba a cada paso que daba y Walburga no dejaba de repetirle que lo ocurrido era culpa suya porque siempre consintió mucho a sus hijas. También supo de su matrimonio y del nacimiento de su hija y alguna vez tuvo ocasión de observar a su nieta mayor, Nymphadora, una niña vulgar de pelo rosado y carácter pusilánime. Nunca le habló y ni falta que le hizo. Y ya nunca podrá hacerlo porque ahora está muerta. Igual que el monstruo que fue su marido.

Andrómeda parece la de siempre. Bella y Andy siempre fueron muy parecidas físicamente y, aunque ellas lo negaran, sus caracteres también fueron similares. Druella se detiene un instante y la mira de arriba abajo, adivinando el dolor que la sacude por dentro aunque por fuera permanezca tan imperturbable como cualquier Black.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué quieres? —Espeta a modo de saludo en cuanto está frente a ella. Mirándola más de cerca, ve la ira y la pena que se entremezclan en su mirada y casi puede sentir lástima por ella. Casi.

—He venido a escupir sobre la tumba de esa zorra.

Druella hierve por dentro. La primera vez en décadas que habla con Andy y, ¿qué se ve obligada a escuchar? Sin duda, vivir con un engendro impuro durante tantos años la ha vuelto salvaje.

—No te atrevas a hablar así de Bellatrix.

—¡Era una maldita psicópata! ¡Una asesina!

—¡Cállate!

—¡Mató a mi hija! —La voz de Andy se rompe. Y el alma de Druella lo hace una vez más porque no sabía eso y no encuentra nada que decir—. ¡A MI HIJA! ¡Mi Dora!

—¡Está muerta! No puedes venir aquí a interrumpir su descanso.

—¿Qué no puedo? —Andy suelta un resoplido de risa que hace más daño que el más desgarrador de los sollozos—. ¿Qué descanso merece tener un monstruo como ella?

—No…

—¡Mató a mi hija! ¡Gente como ella mató a mi marido y a mi yerno! ¿Y sabe que tengo yo ahora? Un bebé recién nacido que no tiene ni padre, ni madre, ni abuelo porque una maldita hija de puta los mató. ¿Y dice que Bellatrix merece descansar? ¡Merece que hagan con ella lo mismo que con Timotheus Nott. ¡Eso me consolaría!

Druella se encoge sobre sí misma y siente deseos de golpear a esa insolente. Sin embargo se contiene porque, pese a todo, el dolor presente en aquellos ojos logra conmoverla. Más incluso de lo que a ella le gustaría.

—¿Y de qué serviría eso? Están muertos. Nada les devolverá la vida.

—¿Acaso no deseas dañar a Molly Weasley? —Druella aparta la mirada—. Eso mismo es lo que siento yo. No quiero que Bellatrix Lestrange tenga una tumba sobre la que alguien dejará flores como si alguna vez hubiera hecho algo digno en su vida. ¡No quiero que tenga un puñetero altar! Quiero que su cuerpo se pierda, como el de Ted, y que nadie sepa dónde está —Andrómeda da un paso adelante y no se acerca más porque la magia no se lo permite—. Quisiera que usted no tuviera un sitio donde ir a llorar de la misma forma que yo no lo tengo. Quiero todo eso y muchas más cosas, pero a día de hoy sé que debo conformarme con escupir sobre la tumba de ese monstruo.

—Pues no dejaré que lo hagas.

Ve a Andrómeda apretar los dientes y un segundo después ya no está allí. Durante los minutos que ha durado la conversación, Druella no ha sentido más que la presencia de esa mujer allí, frente a ella, y sólo ahora es consciente de lo deprisa que late su corazón y de lo sudorosa que está. Las rodillas le tiemblan y está a punto de caer al suelo. Los nervios se la comen y todo por culpa de Andy, que no debería haber ido allí porque lleva muchos años muerta en su corazón y porque no es digna de nada en absoluto. Y aunque el rencor es fuerte aún y la compasión gana terreno, la aleja de su mente como si lo ocurrido no fuera más que un sueño.

Esa parte de su alma se rompió hace tanto que ha tenido tiempo de zurcirla una y otra vez.

* * *

_**Druella**_

El niño tiene cinco años, el pelo azul y ríe constantemente como si el mundo no fuera un horrible lugar, como si realmente fuese feliz. Druella Black, que desde que murió Bella ha visto cómo su salud se debilita día a día, lo ve corriendo en el Callejón Diagón, con los cordones de sus repugnantes zapatillas _muggles_ desatados y la camiseta manchada de helado de chocolate. No la reconoce. Druella sabe que se llama Teddy, que es un metamorfomago como ya lo fue su madre y que Harry Potter no se cansa de pasearlo por todo el mundo mágico como si fuera su adorable mascotita.

Sin embargo, esa tarde Teddy Lupin no ha salido de paseo con su padrino. Es Andrómeda quién va con él e intenta controlar su carácter impulsivo agarrándole de la mano. Es a ella a quién Druella Black se cruza justo frente a la tienda de calderos y es ella quién le vuelve la cara para no saludarla. La anciana bruja puede sentir ese odio incombustible que emana del cuerpo de su hija y finge que Andy no existe. Se repite nuevamente que su hija Andrómeda murió muchos años antes y vuelve a casa sin permitirse ni un instante de debilidad.

Toma asiento en el porche de su casa de Gales y observa los rosales y el azul del cielo. Aquel está siendo un hermoso día de verano. Pronto Cissy vendrá a visitarla. Últimamente ha estado muy ocupada organizando la fiesta de compromiso de Draco con esa chica, Astoria Greengrass, y Druella se alegra por ella. Cissy se merece ser feliz. Su esposo tardará muchos años en salir de Azkaban y su hijo aún lleva sobre sus hombros el peso de los dos años pasados entre rejas, pero poco a poco todo va mejorando y la anciana no puede dejar de alegrarse.

Cissy es la única hija que le queda. Después de lo que acaba de ocurrir en el Callejón Diagón, Druella Black es más consciente que nunca de ese hecho. Aunque quisiera recuperarla, ha perdido a Andy para siempre. Y prefiere no pensar en Bella porque su ausencia duele cada día más.

La anciana sonríe mientras se balancea hacia delante y hacia atrás en su mecedora. Un día tuvo tres hijas y cada una de ellas se encargó de quebrar un poco su interior. Ahora Druella Black tiene el alma rota en tres trozos y ha perdido la esperanza de ser capaz de recomponerla algún día.

**FIN**


End file.
